1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for the initial selection and placement of volumes in a storage system using stripes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In software-defined computing (SDC), a computing infrastructure is virtualized and delivered as a service. For example, in a software-defined storage (SDS) system, storage hardware is separated from software that manages the storage infrastructure. In SDS, the software managing a software-defined storage environment may also provide policy management for features such as de-duplication, replication, snapshots and backup. In such a computing infrastructure, requests to add data may result in volumes of data being placed at various locations in the storage portion of the infrastructure, potentially fragmenting the storage portion. Fragmented data is difficult to consolidate as time progresses. There is a need in the art for improved techniques for maximizing SDS system utilization without burdening the system with extra processing during system operation to minimize fragmentation in the storage portion of the infrastructure.